


Enjoy every moment (AU)

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Rough Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: You thought that after a week being separated from your husband, you could have him all for yourself...you were so wrong but that didn't stop you.





	Enjoy every moment (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

You were so frustrated right now.

After a long week spent without Erwin, you hoped to have some intimate time with your husband.

When Erwin entered in your shared apartment, after a week spent overseas for work, the first thing he saw was you, wearing lace lingerie and nothing else.

He was on you in a minute, dropping his suitcase at the entrance.

“Let me…take care… of you… “

You tried to say between kisses, but it seemed that Erwin had something else in mind.

Still dressed in his perfect suit, it didn’t take long for him to take away your black thong away from you while leaving a trail of kisses who started from you neck, went down between your breasts until he reached your center.

He took your clit between his lips, sucking and kissing it while he played with your entrance with his fingers.

His free hand went to play with your right breast.

The only sounds coming from your mouth were moans and his name, one hand grabbing his perfect blonde hair, while the other went to the back of the couch.

You were so turned on and he was so good that you almost come.

Almost…because the smartphone that Erwin used for work went off right when you were about to reach your orgasm.

Erwin separated from you, giving your clit a last soft kiss, before reaching for the phone.

“ERWIN SMITH! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVING ME LIKE THIS”

“I swear sweetheart, it’ll take a minute”.

A minute became ten, and ten minutes became twenty.

You kept looking at Erwin with a bored expression that got unnoticed to the tall man, too busy walking around the living room.

You tried everything to grab his attention, even throwing him a cushion, but the only thing you got was him staring at you with an annoyed look.

You didn’t know what to do, until he sit on the couch.

Grinning, you sit up and walked in front of him, still naked.

He kept talking at the phone, until you straddled his lap.

His baby blue eyes met your (e/c) ones, in one motion you unzipped his pants and took out his length.

He tried to stop you with a pleading look on his handsome face, but you had none of it.

Still grinning, you started to massage his shaft with an up and down movement.

“Yes Mike I know that we-aah”

A moan escaped from Erwin, who quickly started to make and excuse while he tried to move your hands away with his free hand.

Leaning down, you started to kiss his neck, until you reach his ear.

“If you really want me to stop, then just say it”

You felt his free hand on your hips, thinking he would push you away.

Instead, he forcefully brought you down against his erection, moving his hips against your pussy.

“Mmh, I knew you wanted it from the start baby”

Witht hat said, you aligned his erection with his entrance, and then you sank down, taking all of his cock.

You started moving up and down, moving your breast into his face.

He started to lick your nipples, moving his hips against yours, trying to stay silent while he listened to what Mike was saying.

“Oh god Erwin…you’re so big”  
Turned on by your dirty talk, he bit your left nipple, making you scream in pleasure.

_“Erwin, is everything all right?”_

“Mmh, yeah… I-I mean yes Mike, everything is all right”

You then could make out a scoffed like sound, before hearing something like “Oh, I can tell” and a “I call you later”, however, you were too lost in pleasure to notice Erwin putting down the phone.

Suddenly, you find yourself lying on the couch with Erwin on you, keeping his weight up with his strong arms on both sides of your head.

“So, you wanted that bed you couldn’t wait for me to finish this call huh?”

You noticed that he was undressing  himself, and you forgot to answer him, too enchanted by his beautiful and defined body.

“I can’t hear you, there’s something you want kitten?”

“Yes daddy…your cock”

With only one motion, he entered you again, fucking you hard on the couch.

“That’s what bad girls get…interrupting an important call, letting his husband’s colleague to hear all her dirty sounds” .

You were getting close for the second time that evening, your hands went down his back, one scratching it and the other one grabbing his butt, pressing him more against you.

Erwin appreciated the action, increasing the rhythm and moving one of his hands to your clit.

The feeling of Erwin’s shaft pounding into you and the circular motion on your clit were enough to make you finally reach one of the most intense orgasms of your entire life.

Feeling your insides contracting against his length and your pleasured moans sent Erwin over the edge, growling against your neck.

You couldn’t help but moan, you were so sensitive, and Erwin was still riding out his orgasm, pounding into you with so much intensity that you believed you could come again.

When his movements finally stopped, he slumped against you, his face buried into his neck, living little kisses everywhere he could reach.

You circled his waist with both of your arms, embracing him and kissing his temple.

“I’m sorry”

Erwin moved his face from your neck, so he could look into your eyes.

“For what kitten?”

“For embarrassing you while you were on the phone with Mr. Zacharias”

Erwin gave you a sweet kiss on your lips, his big hand caressing your (h/c) hair.

“Oh sweetheart, you just showed him how good I can make you feel, there’s nothing to be embarrassed for”

Giggling, you gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

“Do you realize I won’t be able to face him at all now?”

“Well, business evenings will be much more interesting for me seeing you all embarassed is such a turn on”

He started to tickle you, making you laugh like crazy.

When he finally stopped, he looked at you.

He  sat up on the couch, bringing you with him so you were straddling him again.

“I missed so much (y/n)…you have no idea how hard it was being there without you”

You didn’t say anything, he already know that it wasn’t easy for you either.

You just hug him tightly, staying in that position until you both decided it was time for a shower…an excuse to have a round two.

Neither of you bothered to dress up after the shower.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Your bellies already full, wine glass almost empty were left on the living room’s table and the fireplace was the only source of light in the room.

You were on the floor surrounded by blankets and cushions, the burning fire warming two bodies lying down in front of it.

Erwin’ s strong arms were embracing you against his chest, one hand lazily caressing your back.

You know that in few days your beloved husband will be hella busy with his work, so, for now, you enjoyed every moment you could spend with him.


End file.
